


Spitting Is a Nasty Habit

by nat_97liner



Series: GOT7ing [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Other, Rape Play, Slapping, Spit Play, breath play, but again, but it's not explicit in this particular fic, emetophilia mention, hard dom!JB, jb doesn't actually kill mark, necrophilia mention, proper use of safewords as always!, proper use of sex toys, so thats good to, soft and bratty bottom!mark, spitting, this is a very intense scene please! be cautious and aware of your triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_97liner/pseuds/nat_97liner
Summary: CAUTION: This is a sharp, sharp, contrast to Comeback Kid. So sharp in fact that I’m not sure this will be a fic for even the most....well read...of fic readers. Mark and JB have gotten considerably seasoned with the kink world, Mark being the catalyst to even their dirtiest of sexual pleasures. I know; ironic. I can’t make this shit up! Actually I can; I did. DISCLAIMER: I would never put my characters into any harm. These sexual fantasies are always written with consent in mind. All scenes, not matter how intense are done with the acknowledgment of safe words on both parts even if it’s not explicitly written. Especially when it comes to rape play, certain physical elements are at play as well as emotional and psychological elements. Please be aware of these repercussions of intense play and always play safely and consensually with your partners! ALSO: Sorry for the late update! I went on a family trip! :)





	Spitting Is a Nasty Habit

**Author's Note:**

> CAUTION: This is a sharp, sharp, contrast to Comeback Kid. So sharp in fact that I’m not sure this will be a fic for even the most....well read...of fic readers. Mark and JB have gotten considerably seasoned with the kink world, Mark being the catalyst to even their dirtiest of sexual pleasures. I know; ironic. I can’t make this shit up! Actually I can; I did. DISCLAIMER: I would never put my characters into any harm. These sexual fantasies are always written with consent in mind. All scenes, not matter how intense are done with the acknowledgment of safe words on both parts even if it’s not explicitly written. Especially when it comes to rape play, certain physical elements are at play as well as emotional and psychological elements. Please be aware of these repercussions of intense play and always play safely and consensually with your partners! ALSO: Sorry for the late update! I went on a family trip! :)

It started off simple enough. After his first go at it, Mark found he couldn’t get enough. Missionary became doggy became clear PVC chokers JB could tug on while fucking Mark became choking with his hand became spitting became...well, just about everything else. It was like JB had woken something in Mark. He was hungry, always asking for more, begging for it in some instances. JB fucking loved it. He loved having Mark beneath him, ruined, panting, tear and snot soaked face begging for more. Cute, he’d think to himself, when Mark got red after JB used an authoritative hand to choke him for a few seconds. 

He got lost, staring at Mark beside him as he laughed at something BamBam was saying. They’d gone out to dinner as a group for the first time in a while. It was refreshing to be able to see everyone interacting as a group, giving flirtatious touches underneath the table. JB licked his lips and squeezed Mark’s thighs. Mark leaned into him and sipped his drink. He didn’t have to hide anything in front of the guy’s now, so he felt safe enough showing his affection in front of everyone. JB wisped his lips across Mark’s hair.

“Gonna be a good boy until we get home?” He asked. Mark sat upright and starting leaning into Jackson on his right side. He sipped his drink and giggled, giving more attention now to the other members. Mark winked and shook his head. Shouldn’t have said anything, JB thought.

Now, while they sat and ate, Mark tried hard, really fucking hard, to get a rise out of JB. Which was a difficult feat in and of itself, but Mark knew all his buttons. He just had to make him hard, make him writhe, and make him angry at Mark for doing so. JB had patience, but not enough for a spunky little boy like Mark.

“Hey Jaebum-ah why don’t you order more drinks for us?” Mark winked at the leader, who was already getting a little agitated. The table rioted, Jackson did aegyo in an attempt for another drink.

“Jaebum hyung please?” Jackson cupped his face, trying to look like a flower. JB rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. BamBam horrayed and embraced Yugyeom. 

“Drinks for everyone,” JB licked his lips and cocked his brow at Mark. “Except you. I want you sober enough to feel the sting of my hand on your ass.” Mark giggled loudly. The table hadn’t realized what JB directed at Mark, so they were confused at his nervous giggled.

“Woah seems like Mark hyung had a little too much to drink.” Youngjae chuckled pointing and snickering. JB gave a fake laugh before directing his attention back to Mark. While Mark sipped his drink, JB eased the glass away from his lips. Mark whined a little bit.

“Aww Jae,” He wiped some of the drink that had spilled on his chin away. “I’m just having a little fun~” Mark shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his thigh on JB’s. JB drew away from him. 

“Behave.” Mark rolled his eyes and pretended not to listen. He turned to the others and began flirting with them. Just then their waiter came with more chicken wings. JB looked stunned.

“Who ordered these?” Mark perked up.

“Oh me!” The eldest maneuvered himself, half sitting on JB half stepping on his crotch to get to the wings.

“Mark seriously?” JB lurched forward and rubbed his cramped package once Mark settled back into his seat. BamBam and Jackson took some chicken from the plate. Mark ignored him, munching on the chicken, he didn’t pay for happily. JB rolled his eyes.

“Alright. If that’s the game you wanna play then fine. You’re so getting it when we get home.” Mark rolled his eyes again.

“I’m very scared Jae. Ha ha.” He chuckled to himself. JB sat back and plotted against his boyfriend.  
After their chicken wings and beer, Yugyeom stumbled onto the street, BamBam helping him stumble gracefully.

“Come on Yugyeom-ah. Let’s get you home.” The youngest hummed and clumsily kissed BamBam’s cheek, not checking to see if anyone was looking. The others followed after them, JB and Mark were last out of the restaurant.

“That was fu-” 

“Shut up. What the fuck was that? Huh?” JB grabbed Mark’s wrist. He giggled. 

“Trying to work you up.” JB laughed cinicly.

“We’ll see how much you enjoy me all worked up when we get home.” A little further up the road Yugyeom started puking in a bush. BamBam rubbed his back.

“I think you have bigger problems. Namely Yugyeom. Puking. In a bush. Like right now.” JB ignored Mark’s unhelpful comment and caught up to Yugyeom, brushing his fingers through his hair. Yugyeom eventually stood up right.

“Ugh….” he whined letting JB and BamBam help him home.

“Alright baby one more step.” JB encouraged Yugyeom once they had gotten through the door and up the apartment’s stairs. He stumbled over the final step and grabbed on to BamBam’s jean jacket. 

“There ya go. Alright Yugyeom let’s get you cleaned up and into bed.” Yugyeom burped in Bam’s face, almost bringing up more of his dinner.

“Okay~” He slurred. The group split up, going their separate ways into the house. Mark had somehow bounded past JB into his bedroom first. He slammed the bathroom door closed and giggled all the while. JB went to the kitchen neck hot with anger. He grabbed a water from the fridge.

“What’s wrong with you?” Youngjae questioned. JB hadn’t realized how bad he was shaking.

“Mark. He’s a fucking brat sometimes. Needs to be taught a lesson.” Youngjae turned the tap on, filling the tea kettle with water.

“Ooh sounds kinky. Try and keep it down though. Poor Yugyeom-ah’s gonna be pretty sleepless tonight.” JB went red.

“Hey I n-never said!” JB stopped mid-sentence, stunned. Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know you’re taking it to pound town tonight. Like I said; keep the noise level at a minimum.” Youngjae patted the older’s shoulder. 

“Dude!” Youngjae slipped into the bathroom giggling to himself. JB huffed, his shoulders tense. He took another sip of water and trudged down the hall toward his room. He found Mark in the bathroom washing his hands at the sink. JB snuck up behind him, putting one hand around his belly and the other around his throat, barely pressing. Mark hadn’t noticed him come in so the cold press of JB’s firm fingers took his breath away. 

“Don’t you think that your actions tonight deserve some punishment? Hm?” Mark whimpered when JB’s fingers pressed harder on his throat.

“Jae.. I-” JB shook his head.

“Not the time for excuses Mark,” Mark swallowed and closed his eyes. “Do you remember your safe words?” 

“Y-yes. Red for stop and yellow for slow d-down, but I’m sorry Jae. Really~” JB nodded. 

“That doesn’t change anything Mark you have to show me how sorry you are. Can you be a good boy and go wait in the bedroom? On your knees, head down. I gotta get your stuff ready.” Mark nodded fervently, the pressure on his throat subsiding. 

Mark shuffled out of JB’s bathroom and seated himself on the carpeted floor. His heart was pounding in his chest as he adjust himself. He sat back on his heels and kept his head down, while he heard JB shuffled around under his bed. JB chuckled to himself,

“You know baby, I didn’t like how free you were with your words tonight. Far too liberal for my liking.” Mark hadn’t noticed JB was right in front of him when he snatched his head upward. Mark whimpered at JB’s fingers curled tightly in his hair. 

“I’m sorry…” he muttered too quietly. JB delivered a soft smack to Mark’s cheek, testing his strengths. Mark flinched.

“Not good enough,” JB leaned down and rustled the objects he held in his hand. They made a soft jingling sound, almost like colored pencils, but Mark couldn’t see what they were with JB holding his head back. 

“Stick your tongue out,” Mark obliged. JB repositioned his head so that Mark was looking at him. “Bad boys who don’t mind their tongues get clothes pinned. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes…” Mark was quiet. JB delivered a few quick smacks to Mark’s cheek making him flinch cutely.

“Yes who? And keep your tongue out.” JB knew it was impossible for Mark to keep his tongue out while he was speaking.

“Yeth thir.” JB laughed out loud, Mark blushed humiliated. JB hooked one of his thumbs inside Mark’s mouth and watched his teeth glisten as he placed three pins on his tongue. Mark didn’t mind the pins. They were tight, not painful, but he knew they would start to be uncomfortable soon.

“There. Look how pretty you are Markie. Gonna look like a slut drooling all over yourself for me. My baby.” JB held Mark’s head in his hands. Mark knew he was safe, yet he felt so vulnerable. He even flinched while JB held him.

“Hm? You scared baby?” Mark tried to swallow, but could only feebly wiggle his tongue around in his mouth. He nodded hesitantly. 

“You shouldn't be. I’ll take care of you,” he scratched Mark’s scalp and place a kiss on his forehead. “You’re my boy.” Mark whimpered at the affection, knowing JB wasn’t going to remain so soft.

“However, you misbehaved so you need to be punished.” Mark nodded in agreement, although he wasn’t entirely excited about his current situation. He needed to make JB happy though, and he’d do anything for some of his sweet gratification. 

“I undtherthtand thir.” Mark answered pathetically as JB rose to his feet, unzipping his pants. Mark’s palms were sweaty as they rested on his thighs. 

“Good. Then you know exactly how this is gonna work. Get me hard.” Mark blinked up at JB as he stuffed his soft cock into Mark’s mouth, clothes pins softly resting against JB’s balls.

“Look how cute you are huh? Gonna fuck you up. Make you my pretty boy…” JB trailed off easy his cock out and back in. Mark moaned when JB fisted his hair into his palms and used his mouth to warm his cock and make it hard. Mark did his best to keep his mouth open so the clothes pins didn’t rub against JB’s shaft. 

“Good boy fuck.” JB pulled out of Mark’s mouth for a second. On instinct Mark tried to closes his mouth and swallow the spit that was collecting there, most of it already making a pool on his shirt and lap. This was a bad call however. JB gave Mark a swift thwack on his cheek. The sound echoed in his ears. 

“Keep your mouth open,” Mark flinched and brought up his hand to protect his face. JB snatched it and brought it back to Mark’s lap. “And keep your fucking hands where they are.” JB stood upright and guided his cock back in Mark’s mouth, gagging him. JB pulled out and this time, Mark cough, but kept his mouth open and his tongue flat. 

“Good boy~” JB curled his fingers into Mark’s locks and fucked into his mouth making him gag. That one moment of praise was enough to send sparks up Mark’s spine, he felt his pelvic muscles tighten, and his clit get hard. He balled his hands into fists. When JB thrusted in again he gagged hard, but JB didn’t pull away, instead, he tried to go deeper. Mark felt like his dinner was gonna come up. Don’t drink so much booze next time. Mark thought. JB moaned above him and pulled out of Mark’s mouth. He did his best to keep his mouth open. He flinched anyway when JB kneeled down to speak with him face to face.

“So pretty,” JB put two fingers in Mark’s mouth. “Look how messy you are for me, all teary eyed.” JB admired Mark, licking his lips, drinking in this sight. It was true; Mark was an awful mess. He’d never been very good at deep throating, but that didn’t mean he never tried. His nose was rosy pink, his cheeks were red from JB smacking him, and his eyes were watering. He tried blinking away the tears, when JB pushed his fingers deeper in Mark’s mouth. 

“What?” JB wiggled his fingers around in Mark’s soft mouth. “Gonna puke on my fingers? Would be such a waste of food that I so generously paid for.” The clothespin on Mark’s tongue danced as he tried to swallow around the digits. Mark heaved, JB pulled his hand back covered in spit. He slapped Mark across the face when nothing came up.  
“No? Of course not. So disappointing.” He was bad if he did, bad if he didn’t. He whined knowing he couldn’t win. 

“Oh don’t be such a fucking baby. You love it. Probably dripping already for me. Your own cum seeping into your fucking underwear. What a slut,” Mark whined again, JB tsked him. “Is that it? Like it when I treat you like that? My own personal toy hm? Invaluable, unhuman, subservient, deplorable?” Without realizing it, JB had slipped into dialect. Mark only got wetter when JB pressed the sole of his shoe against Mark’s crotch. One by one JB pulled all three pins off Mark’s tongue. He gave a jump at each, forgetting they were there and now realizing how numb his tongue actually was. 

“Ah! Jae~” He whined. JB struck his face.

“Shut up. I’m tired of hearing you. Do I have to gag you?” Mark whimpered, but closed his mouth JB reared his hand and smacked him again, Mark brought his hand to his face, easily forgetting the rules JB had put in place for him.

“Stop trying to cover yourself.” JB stood Mark up on his feet. He twisted the boy’s wrist. Naturally Mark shrieked. To prevent his arm from being broken he spun himself around, unaware that’s exactly what JB wanted. He pinned Mark’s wrist to his lower back and pushed him forward and bent him over the edge of his mattress. Mark gave a small whimpered, but JB ignored his plees.

“You never fucking listen.” He shoved Mark’s jeans off and sighed happily, hearing Mark sniffle and begin to cry.

“P-please I’m sorry sir. I c-can do better I-” Mark trailed off into a scream when JB shoved his cock into his pussy without any prep or warning. JB shoved Mark’s head into the bed in order to muffle his screams.

“I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut and stop screaming. Fuck you’re so much tighter when I rape you don’t you think?” Mark couldn’t really answer with the blanket suffocating him, his tears and snot plastered to his face. It stung. It hurt really bad. And Mark loved it. He couldn’t say anything about it thought or JB would give him hell. So he laid there and took it, crying all the while. 

“Fuck you’re gonna make me cum already.” JB pulled out suddenly with a growl leaving Mark empty and cold. Mark used this one second he was given to catch his breath and pull the blanket away from his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried now to focus on the pain in his gut from being fucked so hard. He groaned. Almost as soon as he left, JB was back shoving three fingers into Mark while holding a wand to his clit. Mark gave a throaty scream and buried his face back into the bed. He felt exposed, used. 

“Gosh look how wet you are. You nasty boy you like this huh? I’m gonna make you cum until your stupid. Make you piss the bed.” JB licked his lips, angling his fingers down toward Mark’s spot and rubbing the hitachi against Mark’s clit.

“Fuck sir please~” He managed to whimper. “It hurts!” JB chuckled.

“Do you think I care? How many do you think I can pull out of you? Hm? Count them for me.” JB pressed his fingers more firmly inside of Mark. He moaned, eyes rolling back in his head. He tried to concentrate, but it was hard. JB felt so good. 

“P-please may I cum?” Mark asked timidly.

“Don’t ask. Just do it.” The room got silent save for the sound of the wand whirring against Mark’s clit, making him drip. Mark tightened around JB’s fingers and swiveled his hips trying to get them deeper as he came. He had forgotten how to breathe, his vision foggy. He let out a howl. 

“That’s one. Thank you sir~” He mewled almost starting to cry again from all the intense pleasure he was feeling. JB chuckled and turned off the wand. He spanked Mark and laid him flat on the bed. He rewarded him with soft back scratches.

“Good boy. I would have liked it a little more wet, but don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of time for that tonight.” Mark whined feeling JB’s touch leave him yet again. Mark turned to lay on his back, his shirt was up to his belly and his pants were around his ankles. He moved as much as his body would allow and slowly eased his pants all the way off and softly petted his own stomach. He whimpered wishing JB would just do it for him. 

“Come on. Sit at the edge of the bed. Gonna tie you up,” Mark nodded, trying his hardest to be responsive to JB. Mark sat himself in front of JB who looked at him fondly. JB held rope in his hand and brushed it against Mark’s skin. “Feels good?” Mark nodded slowly and closed his eyes happily, feeling the soft rope ghost over his body.  
Mark looked up at him shyly. JB laid him down softly and scooted his butt toward the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna tie your hands to your ankles okay? Can’t have my little boy running away right? Plus you look so pretty when you struggle.” JB smiled softly while beginning to tie Mark’s right side up. It was always a little exciting feeling the drag of rope against his skin. Mark whimpered.

“P-please sir I won’t tell anyone. J-just let me go.” There was a glint in Mark’s eyes. JB laughed darkly. 

“Oh we’re playing that tonight huh? I’m sorry little boy. I’m just not through with you yet.” Mark whined when JB finished his first tie. He grabbed the next length of rope and tied the helpless boy’s left wrist to his left ankle. JB took a step back and Mark felt so awfully exposed and embarrassed. He tried to close his legs. 

“Nu uh. Keep ‘em open.” JB forced Mark’s knees wide. The boy whimpered beneath him and twister his ankles, testing the ropes. Again Mark tried to clothes his legs, but JB clamored on top of him. He settled a hand over Mark’s mouth and nose. Mark’s eyes grew wide, his breathing constricted. 

“How come you never fucking listen? I’m just gonna have to kill you if never learn to shut up.” Mark’s neck and face were becoming redder. He knew JB wouldn’t actually kill him, but in theory his could if he wanted to. Mark grew wet at the thought. He remained silent, focusing on being still, relishing his last few breaths. When his vision began to blur, JB pulled his hand away and slapped Mark a few times, leaving him gasping. Mark didn’t know why, probably just feeling ballsy, but he spat in JB’s face. A huge smile on his lips. JB’s eyes were dark and hooded as he gripped Mark’s throat. 

“Who do you think you are huh? That was really fucking stupid of you,” Mark tried to giggle, but it sounded more like he was choking on air. He shut his eyes, but JB wasn’t having it. He slapped Mark across the face, hand still on his throat. “Dumb slut you like this huh? I’d love to send you back to your mommy and daddy all fucked out and abused. An absolute wreck. They’d wonder what happened to their perfect baby boy. Too bad I’m not letting you go. Gonna use you until I’m satisfied then keep you locked up. My little pet.” Mark whined when JB loosened his grip, only slightly, and inserted four fingers into his still wet hole. He hammered them in an out, squelching sounds reaching his ears and making him embarrassed. Mark got lost in his own pleasure. 

“Coming~” He whined, curling his toes. JB made a low groan and helped Mark through his orgasm. Mark’s mouth hung in an “O” and JB took the opportunity to spit into it. Mark flinched at the impact and moaned when JB stuck his fingers in his mouth and drug the spit around his face. 

“You know. Since you like spit so much. And how many was that?” Mark didn’t respond quick enough, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. JB spat on his face again.  
“Answer.”

“T-two sir. That was my s-second orgasm.” JB nodded, taking up the wand in his hand again and turning it on. He held it against Mark’s sensitive clit, causing a whine to erupt from his throat. Mark seriously didn’t know if he could handle another orgasm. 

“Please stop! It’s too sensitive!” He whined bucking his hips and trying to roll out of the way of the virbrator, but JB kept him there. He ignored Mark and continued.

“You know I think we have some more rope. I could tie the wand to your leg and keep it right on your little dick and just start pounding your little virgin pussy. Make you cum over and over and over and over and over until you’re so far in subspace you just come on command, so placid and open. One orgasm after the other.” Mark was barely listening. He attempted to move his hips but it was a little awkward while being tied up. He arched his back off the bed and pushed himself through another orgasm, cum dribbling from his sensitive hole.

“Th-three…” JB turned the toy off and wriggled three fingers inside of Mark who panted harshly. 

“Look at that. Now we’re talking,” Mark felt dirty and pathetic, but his pride swelled when JB complimented the small mess he made. JB pulled his fingers out and shuffled around under his bed. “Let’s see about that rope huh?” Mark panted and listened to him search. Eventually, JB was rewarded with a third length of rope. He walked over to Mark and found the perfect position for the wand and started tying it the boy’s leg, checking every now and then to make sure it was hitting his clit. JB continued, tightening the rope, 

“Gonna fuck you silly. Make you soak the bed and clean it all up.” Mark whimpered when JB turned on the wand. 

“Sir please!” JB chuckled, forcing himself inside of Mark. 

“You should see how swollen your boy pussy is. I’ve ruined you,” Mark’s chin wobbled. Everything was so intense, so tight, too much. “Gonna cum?” Mark felt compelled, as tears streamed down his face, he forced himself through another orgasm, squirting as he did so. He was too exhausted to say the number and to be honest he had forgotten. His head fell back on the bed, heavy and foggy. He barely felt JB pounding into him, his own mind taking him somewhere nicer. Softer. A harsh slap to his face brought him back. JB grabbed Mark’s jaw and brought his attention back to the situation.

“Stay with me boy. What number was that?” He hadn’t stopped, neither had the wand pressing firmly against his clit. Mark gave a high pitched mewl.

“I d-don’t know! I …..” JB slapped him again. Mark thought hard his eyes screwed shut tightly. Suddenly he remembered.

F-four! Four sir.” JB hadn’t let up one bit, relentlessly using Mark. At this point his cervix were throbbing, cramps kicking in. He groaned. 

“Again. Cum again.” JB’s thrusts were harder now, deeper. Mark whined. JB smacked him.

“N-no please sir. I- c-can’t…” 

“You can because I’ll make you do it. You cum when I fucking tell you to. So cum. Now.” Mark stopped breathing when JB’s fingers curled around his throat. He stared into JB’s eyes, his vision blurring. He was right there. 

“Five….nd s-six,” He choked out. His head fell back, two orgasms being pulled out of him, one after the other. JB pulled out, letting Mark soak the sheets, before going back in for more. The rhythm of his hips was beginning to falter. Mark just whimpered feeling his seventh orgasm approaching. He let out a broken sob, barely even sounding coherent.

“C-coming…seven..” He trailed off, letting JB fuck him into the sheets.

“Good boy. Keep coming. More. Fuck so close.” Mark could barely hear him, yet he forced himself again.

“Eight..s-sir I can’t...please. Stop…”

“Nu-uh pretty boy. Gotta fill you up. Breed your little boy cunt nice and deep. Fill up your virgin hole so everyone knows you’re mine.” JB grunted, fucking into Mark. Spilling his load inside of him. Mark felt disgusting, used, raped, but at the same time he was floating. 

“N-nine.” He whimpered. JB pulled out and turned the vibrator off. 

“Think you can take my fist? You’re so loose baby. Let’s just see.” JB started slow, three fingers first, knowing Mark could take it. 

“M-more...no m-ore.” JB chuckled.

“You don’t know what you want. Just take what I give you,” He added a fourth finger, Mark whined feeling so full. JB prodded his thumb against Mark’s hole. “So close, just a few more inches…” He knew working his knuckles in would be difficult, yet he did it anyway. Mark howled. 

“There we go. Good boy, now I can really see all my cum slopping out of you. How dirty.” JB cooed at Mark who was devastated. He was so exposed, so abused. No one would want him. 

“Please,” he spoke breathlessly. 

“Cum.” JB demanded and Mark had no choice, but to comply.

“Ten!” He blurted out. His head was all over the place. It was foggy, it was excited. It wanted more and less all at the same time. He just fell back and let JB ease his hand out and lick around his fucked out pussy. JB kissed him, slowly focusing his lips now on the inside of his thighs, then his feet, starting to untangle the rope that was binding him. He kissed Mark’s toes sweetly. 

“You did really really well Mark. Are you with me?” Mark thought he had given JB a nod, but he only asked again.

“Mark baby? How are you feeling?” JB slowly released Mark’s wrists from his ankles. Mark gave a soft sigh.

“M’...I don’t know. Light,” He closed his eyes. “I wanna cum again.” Mark smiled and hummed to himself. JB chuckled. 

“That’s my boy, but also I think maybe we should give your pussy a break.” Mark giggled and nodded in agreement. JB continued untying the boy. He rubbed his fingers over the rope marks. 

“So good, my boy…” he whispered against Mark’s skin. He smiled to himself.

“I’m all of your guy’s boy.” JB tsked.

“I know~ But mostly mine,” Mark giggled. “I’m gonna draw a bath for us. Think you can move?” Mark shook his head. 

“N-not yet.” He sniffled, realizing how much snot was covering his face. He should have been embarrassed, but now that the scene was over, he let it be. 

“That’s just fine baby. Start wiggling your toes and fingers and stretching it out. Do it nice and slow. Okay?” JB threw off the rest of his clothes and went to start the tub. He threw in some vanilla bubble bath knowing Mark loved the scent. 

When JB returned Mark had flipped himself onto his stomach. His butt was in the air as he tried to bring his arms underneath him in order to stretch out his back. JB laughed.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Mark whined, awkwardly rubbing his tummy.

“My fucking inside feel like they’re gonna fall out and my arms are too weak.” JB laughed again, coming over to rub Mark’s back.

“I’m sorry baby. Sir really beat you up huh?” Mark nodded slowly. JB leaned forward and kissed the small of his back. He helped Mark out of his shirt and manipulated him so that he was sitting at the foot of the bed. He petted Mark’s hair as he leaned into JB’s stomach. 

“You’re so cute. Come on. Let’s get you that bath.” Weakly Mark lifted his arms as high as he could.

“Carry me~” He whined. JB rolled his eyes and complied.

“My little piggy boy.” Mark giggled. JB settled him gently into the tub and crawled in with him. Mark whined immediately, wanting to be in JB’s lap. JB chuckled and drew Mark onto his lap and settled his face against his chest. JB kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. 

“You did so well Markie. I’m proud of you.” Mark smiled to himself, his eyelids heavy. 

“I can always take it. You’re too soft with me.” JB scoffed. 

“I’ll remember that the next time your face is covered in snot and tears because I fucked you without any lube.” Mark giggled and bit JB’s shoulder. 

“Shut up. I like it like that.” JB made a lewd purring noise, trying to sound overly kinky. 

“Don’t be gross Jae. You’re killing the mood.” JB tickled the boy torturously, Marks giggled filled the bathroom as water sloshed around them. Mark couldn’t handle any more stimulation, so after a few seconds JB backed off and repositioned Mark in his lap.

“I love you JB.” Mark gently kissed his lips and settled into his lap, enjoying JB’s fingers in his hair. 

“I love you too hyung.” JB rubbed Mark’s nape and tried to stay awake after Mark fell asleep on him, but cursed himself for giving in and closing his eyes.


End file.
